


An eye for the models

by mistressterably



Series: Domesticity [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	An eye for the models

Everything was going smoothly for a change with the TARDIS, Clara had told him to bugger off for a week as she had exams to prepare for at the school. Leaving him at loose ends. He’d thought about heading off to the Medusa Cascade and see what was brewing there but he recalled an advert he’d seen in a paper on Clara’s kitchen table. It was for a toy exhibit happening at one of the large malls in London. Curiosity is always known to kill the cat, so he parked the TARDIS nearby and waited till night time. 

In the still of the night, the Doctor approached the mall and popped open the doors. A quick sonic and the security system went to sleep, acting as if nothing were wrong at all. In the silent mall, his footsteps were loud on the tiles as he headed to the large display. Jumping over the rope barrier, he approached the lego-brick built Tower of London. Beside it was a lego model of the Eye. Despite his large hands, his fingers were quite nimble and he found some discrepancies between the actual Tower and the model so he set to work fixing it up. Finding himself short of some pieces, he scanned the other models and noted some pieces on the Sydney Opera House that he could use instead. 

Standing back, he peered at the new model and nodded, pleased with his work. The Eye had some extra pieces that looked out of place so he fixed that one up next. It was tricky but he got it done and it was actually more stable then the original. 

Back to the Sydney Opera House, he sat down beside it, legs crossed, and reconfigured it as well. By the time he was done, he had two pockets full of spare pieces. Another shrug and he cleaned up the rest of the spare bits. Cheekily pocketing a few boxes of the regular pieces, he left the mall well pleased with his efforts. 

Safely back on the TARDIS, the Doctor emptied his pockets onto one of his work tables and spent the next few hours building a few different places he’d visited in the past until he got tired of it. 

Four days later, Clara was walking around the console room in sock feet after they’d been running away from some crazed riotous mob over the length of her skirt on some backwater planet. She’d noticed the models a few days ago but took no real notice of them. As she approached the book case she’d been looking for she howled in pain. The Doctor came racing towards her and had to react quickly at the small 4x4 grey lego piece being thrown at him before it could hit him in the forehead. Sheepishly, he pocketed it and offered to get some ice for her sore foot.


End file.
